As means to electrically and mechanically measure a user's body condition, a method of measuring and recording a measurement object for a long time is increasingly used in recent years. Examples of basic electrical information indicating the user's body condition include an electroencephalogram (EEG) relating to the brain and an electrocardiogram (ECG) relating to the motion of the heart.
Techniques for easily obtaining an ECG and respiratory information are disclosed (for example, Patent Literatures (PTLs) and 2). PTL 1 discloses a method in which electrodes for ECG measurement and electrodes for respiratory value measurement are separately placed inside a garment and an ECG and respiration are simultaneously measured from potential changes between the electrodes. PTL 2 discloses a method in which information related to respiratory intervals is calculated by analyzing heartbeat variation data obtained from a cardiac potential.